oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Peachstar Kratt/Alpha's Reviews: OddTube, Episode 2--"What's Inside My Desk?"
SPOILERS for those whom haven't seen it yet--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Gonna be doing this now because it's too sin-filled NOT to review. So yeah, WHAT'S INSIDE OLYMPIA'S DESK YOU'LL NEVER KNOOO- okay I'll shut up --Backwards, nice touch. --Just a note: the panda featured in the logo may not be random--in fact, it may be a reference to pandering. Pandering in a fandom is generally when a show takes a fan's--or multiple fans'--ideas and puts them into the show. The most famous example is MLP's "Slice of Life" episode, where all the BG characters like Derpy and Lyra and Bon-Bon were brought into the spotlight. This can be problematic as it can lead to the fans running the show entirely, which ends up destroying both the fanbase and the show itself. Since OddTube is basically funded with us older fans' power, metaphorically speaking, I wonder if this is another thing that shouts us out, or IDK, maybe some older fan sent the OS bigwigs an idea that mocks YouTube, and here we are. It's definitely something to consider though. --All right, ODDBALLS! (sounds like a sports team name lel) --Also, obligatory Staples reference, for reasons. (I swear, Anna, STOP STALKING ME, DAMMIT) --Wait, what?! I would have been more shocked if they inserted a real YT ad there but the most you can get is MLP. The rest is...movies and stuff. IDK, I don't watch ads. --Must be a pretty special ruler if it got something to sponsor. --"This must have math morals or else the FCC's gonna be on our bums" -- OS bigwigs to Olympia, probably --"I cannot tell you how many people ask me what's inside my desk. Actually, I can tell you. The answer's zero." this line made me laugh --"But I still thought it'd be fun to show you!" No, Olympia, just...no. --'OH MY ODD SHE'S RAPPIN' AS HARD AS FLAVOR FLAV HOLY SHno oddT' --If I had to be honest...I love this beat :D I really wish they'd make an OddTube soundtrack so I can hear this song! (*you can also insert that 80's-styled KFC commercial with the girls screaming and crying here b/c so relatable rn*) --'WAIT, ARE WE QUESTIONING BIRTH OF FUTURE OS AGENTS' ARE WE QUESTIONING BIRTH WHY ARE WE QUESTIONING Fno oddKING BIRTH ...ahem, moving on --Maya and Miguel reference? Or not? Likely not since I haven't seen that show in eons but... --'AND NOW WE'RE QUESTIONING MONEY?! WHY THE Fno oddK ARE WE QUESTIONING MONEY FU-' (*brief intermission*) (it's like when i watched american housewife and got hooked from the first ep even tho i'm not a housewife) --"Will you get the best return...from the market?" This is why I need to start buying and trading stocks... --"Maybe. I don't know stocks, so screw all the haters who do!" --I would have liked it better had she said llama because then I could sing the "Here's a Llama, There's a Llama" song. --"Not by lookin' in my desk!" (*keyboard catches fire*) (*sits there for five minutes watching the fire*) "Dang, this just got dark." --EPILEPSY WARNING AAAAAA also trippy and I like that --Oooh, nice remix of the "I'm gonna open this drawer" line! Paul Buckley is best music boss yas. --This may sound cruel, and I am sorry, but Ohlm does not live. He fno oddking EXISTS. --Nice, I'll get to see what the inside of an OS locker looks like! --This website has been renewed for the next year. You're welcome. --"Keep on keepin' odd" is now my new favorite euphemism. Overall, I loved this video, especially the remix and Ohlm's cameo :) See you all next Thursday! Category:Blog posts